UNA NOCHE EN PANDEMÓNIUM
by guardiana
Summary: LEMMON!  Bien esta se narra en el lugar donde todo empezo, como jace y clary s demuestran su amor, y mas...  spero ke les guste lo hice con unas amigasss   de perversar ke yooo!  jajaja


**UNA NOCHE EN PANDEMÓNIUM**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia parte de ella, ya que lo hice con el grupo JACELOVERS!**

**'Rociio Fernandez, Mylu Palomino Olivera, ect.**

**Saludos a todas!**

***** Punto de vista de clary *****

Estas con Isabelle... escogiendo un vestido, esta noche irán al Pandemónium...ella te elije un vestido de cuero negro ceñido al cuerpo, medias de mallas y botas altísimas...todos están preparados... y Jace sale a buscarte...llegan al Pandemónium... y el te lleva hasta los baños... Te dice que te ve hermosa en ese atuendo… pero podrían mejorarse las cosas… le preguntas ¿COMO?

Por lo que el te responde ASI

En eso te da un beso y te mete a un de los baños para mayor privacidad, sientes como lentamente te desviste, si dejar de pasa la mano por tus caderas. Cuando llega al limite del vestido lo desliza lentamente hacia arriba cuando te lo logra quitar el ya tiene una mano en uno de tus pezones sacándote un gemido de puro placer...

Tu solo puedes revolverle el cabello diciendo su nombre OH…JACE

Sientes como va su atención a otros de tus pezones su boca húmeda es un gran contrastes contra tu piel caliente, sacándote mas gemidos, sientes como a Jace le encanta oírte decir su nombre entre gemidos.

Sube lentamente por tu cuello besándote hasta llegar a tu boca en lo que sin perder el tiempo arrasa con tu boca por le que tu le quitas la camisa, pasando por tus manos por sus cicatrices que son tan partes de el, así como el te encanta y n puedes dejar de admirarlo, después bajar la mano a sus pantalones desabrochando el cinturón seguido por su pantalón solo sacando a tu amigo que tanto amas, lo masajeas sientes somo el te deja de besas que sacar un gemido, haciendo que tu te des el coraje de seguir subiendo y bajando solo escuchas

Como dice tu nombre entre gemidos, lo amas como sale tu nombre de su boca, le das un ultimo beso cuando te separas por lo que lo escuchas reprochar, tu solo le sonríes y te agachas y le pasa la lengua muy netamente hasta llegar a su mango y empiezas de arriba hacia abajo, como chupando una paleta, sientes como se va poniendo duro y oyes como gime Jace.

Metes TODA tu boca abarcando la mayo parte de arriba hacia abajo después de 1 rato te dice

PARA SI NO ME VENGO EN TI YO KIERO VENIRME PERO DE OTRA FORMA

Y levantas y cuando menos sientes estas con tus piernas alrededor de su cadera lo sientes rozar con tu parte mas intima haciéndote gemir mientras el te besa de una forma tan posesiva que solo el lo haría así estas casi gritando su nombre

Pero el t dice

SHHHHH NOS VAN A DESCUBRIR Y QUIERO TERMINAR ESTO ANTES QUIERO KE SEAS MIA, COMO SIEMPRE SOLO MIA

Por lo que tú respondes

AMOR SOY TUYA DESDE LA PRIMERA VES KE TE VI, JACE POR FAVOR…

El solo sonríe y sigue su labor cuando ya as perdido toda tu cordura y gimes sin control...!

Ya poco te importa el que los descubran...

Solo quieres a Jace dentro tuyo y unidos como siempre como uno solo...

Se lo pides... y el accede... poco a poco se introduce en ti... más dulce que otras veces y te dice:

EXTRAÑARE TENERTE CONTIGO LOS 10 DIAS QUE TE VAS DE VIAJE

Tu te preguntas como puede hablar si tu explotas de pasión y lo embistes... lo atraes mas hacia ti para poder sentirlo mejor...

Y empiezas a moverte en círculos...

Jace no lo soporta más y explota, como nunca.

El orgasmo más grande que has podido provocarle nunca...

Tu estallas con el, logran la perfección, como siempre que estas con el, el te abraza y te besa desesperadamente.

Sale de ti, sin dejar de besarte, te sigue tocando y tu continuas excitada y con ganas de mas pero ya es hora de terminarle dices que lo amas como a nada, y el solo t mira y dice

Y TU ERES LA RAZON DE MI EXISTIR

Y te besa con esos labios tan suaves y dulces y acariciándote como nunca sin dejar de besarte la misma t visto

Lo mas suave amorosa y dulce cuando termina de vestirte das cuenta que el solo estaba desvestido y le ayudas

A guardar su mango pero el te gime y te dice

SI KIERES SALIR DE AQUI NO LO HAGAS CREEEME

Tu solo sonríes, y comienzan de nuevo, recordando como solo el te hace sentir de esa forma y siendo tuyo.

**FOR EVER!**

Fin:)


End file.
